


Новое развлечение

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [13]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Ей никто не отказывал, и Тень не станет первым





	Новое развлечение

Медию вообще не интересовали люди, пока они поклонялись ей. 

А потом появился Тень. 

Сопливо, мелодраматично. Все, как любят домохозяйки. 

Медиа усмехается. 

Шаблоны телевидения прилипают намертво даже к ней. 

Или это она создает клише? 

Ощущение собственной власти возвращает уверенность. 

Медиа развлекается, подглядывая в замочную скважину, а без новой игрушки ее почти ломает.

Тень рано или поздно найдется, и тогда она так просто его не отпустит. 

Найдет рычаг давления, чтобы безраздельно завладеть вниманием. 

Рано или поздно тайное становится явным. 

О, а это из второсортного детектива. 

Медиа подходит к зеркалу и взбивает волосы. 

Ей всего-то нужно подождать. 

Телевизоры повсюду следят за каждым движением любого человека: наблюдают и сливают ей информацию.

Она никогда не задумывалась, почему именно она стала богиней масс-медиа. Попросту не помнит, чтобы было иначе. 

А если бы было?

Медиа зависает на пару секунд, но быстро берет себя в руки. 

Ее отражение в зеркале ухмыляется и самодовольно подмигивает. 

— Большие экраны в супермаркете, — женский механический голос звучит как нельзя кстати. 

— От моих камер нигде не спрятаться, — едва ли не мурлычет от удовольствия Медиа. — Даже в убогой глухомани.

Тень выглядит не совсем так, как она представляла. 

Большой, высокий, мрачный. Описание совпадает, но содержание отличается. 

Медиа склоняет голову набок и разглядывает его с разных ракурсов. 

Недурен, вежлив, даже обходителен, и это абсолютно не вяжется с выстроенным образом в голове. 

Откуда же ты такой взялся, милый?

— Здравствуй, Тень, — шепчет она, наслаждаясь его минутным оцепенением. 

— А ты ещё кто? 

Стоит отдать ему должное, собрался быстро и агрессии почти нет, только усталость и какая-то обреченность даже. Словно он просто хочет жить, а его раз за разом находят непонятные личности и заставляют платить за то, что он не совершал.

Ей почти его жаль. Настолько, насколько она умеет чувствовать. А умеет ли? 

— Медиа, — с лёгкой улыбкой откликается она. — Думаю, мы поладим, — подмигивает ему. — Особенно если ты перейдешь на правильную сторону.

— Это какую? 

— Победителей, разумеется, — она едва ли не крутит у виска, но малышу ведь надо сделать скидку на то, что Среда мастерски умеет пудрить мозги. Тень не виноват, что повелся. И лучший из людей может ошибаться. — Будущее за технологиями.

— Но книги со сказками и мифами всё ещё покупают, — резонно замечает он.

Медиа хмыкает. 

Об этом она не думала, но разве могут детские забавы вернуть былое влияние? Едва ли.

А многое ли она знает о старых богах? Достаточно, тут же решает Медиа, отмахиваясь от назойливой мухи сомнения. Вера — это удел людей, а она пожинает плоды их глупости и желания быть причастными к чему-то большему. Но Тень не похож на того, кто поклоняется кому-либо. Кажется, его даже не особенно волнует их стычка со Средой. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — она склоняет голову набок, изучает его, прикусив губу. — Каждый чего-то хочет. 

Он пожимает плечами, рассматривая ее в ответ, и у Медии нет на это аргументов. Чего ожидать от того, кто сам от себя ничего не ждет? Но разве так не интереснее? 

— Просто делать свою работу, — наконец отвечает он. 

— А увидеть сиськи Люсиль Болл? — подначивает его Медиа. Не может же он быть и в самом деле таким скучным! Она столько времени не могла его найти, а теперь он портит все веселье. — Не разочаровывай меня, малыш. 

— А хоть что-то свое у тебя есть? — в лоб спрашивает Тень, а она так и замирает с прилипшей ко рту слащавой улыбкой, призванной соблазнять, но с ним она кругом промахивается. 

Кто бы мог подумать, насколько простые слова в силах ранить богиню. Кто бы мог подумать, что у нее осталось что-то живое, за которое можно затронуть. Когда она последний раз выбиралась по ту сторону экрана? А зачем, тут же вспыхивает вопрос в голове. Ей ни к чему якшаться с людишками. Они ее еда, она их идол — Медии больше ничего не нужно о них знать. 

— Я могу быть любой, — она плотоядно облизывается. — Какой только пожелаю. 

— Как кукла, — замечает он, не сводя с нее взгляда. То ли провоцирует, то ли жалеет, то ли развлекается, едва ли пытается понять. — Поменял детали, переодел одежду — и новая медаль. Никаких лишних расходов. 

Медиа беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот. Это даже по ее меркам жестоко, и она понятия не имеет, как реагировать. Когда такое говорит она, это нормально. Медиа может унижать других, ей все позволено, но когда ее сравнивают с чем-то даже неодушевленным, внутри что-то противно скребет. Словно она даже никчемнее людишек, над которыми вечно издевается, у них ведь есть выбор, а у кукол нет, они из пластика и ничего не чувствуют. Но у Медии-то есть эмоции, хоть и работают не как у всех!

Она так и не находит что сказать и исчезает с экрана. Унизительно и жалко, но у нее нет аргументов, а брызгать ядом и материться — по части Техномальчика, она никогда не была в этом сильна. 

— Ты живая, — говорит себе, глядя в зеркало. — Неважно, что думают другие. 

И даже ей собственная ухмылка кажется пластмассовой.

Глупо, но она ощущает потребность доказать Тени, что он ошибается. 

Медиа придирчиво изучает свое отражение и подмигивает, удостоверившись, что идеальна, как всегда. 

Она, черт возьми, богиня, а он всего лишь человек, жалкая тень ее величия. 

Если бы не боги, человечества бы не было. 

Но если бы людишки не верили и не молились, не было бы и богов. 

Забавный парадокс. 

Замкнутый круг, как любят вздыхать отчаявшиеся героини, разочарованные в жизни, в сериалах для домохозяек. 

Медиа взмахивает волосами и прикидывает, как она может найти Тень, не вызывая подозрений и максимально быстро. 

А что она, собственно, теряет? 

Всегда можно сослаться на выслеживание потенциально опасного соперника и устранение угрозы, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Ей никто не отказывал, и Тень не станет первым. 

Медиа ему не позволит. 

Он лишь пешка в их шахматной партии, а она королева. 

Медиа преподаст ему урок и оставит кусать локти. 

Она выигрывала и при худших раскладах, и не у таких соперников. 

На ее лицо возвращается торжествующая усмешка. 

Тень всего лишь новая игрушка, пусть и слегка более сложная, чем обычно. Тем интереснее. 

Она выжмет из него желаемое и забудет, как и тысячи раз до этого. 

Он один из многих, а она единственная. 

При должной мотивации найти человека не так чтобы сложно.

***

Когда Тень открывает дверь в свою квартиру, то натыкается взглядом на силуэт женщины, сидящей на его кровати. 

— Ну здравствуй, Тень, — он вздрагивает от низкого грудного голоса. — Теперь я достаточно настоящая?

Она встает и подходит к нему, обводит кончиками пальцев воротник куртки, едва касаясь замерзшей кожи на щеках. 

Он вздрагивает от бегущих по спине мурашек. Не то от возбуждения, не то от тревоги. 

— Ты хочешь меня убить? — будто сами собой шепчут его губы. 

— Это слишком скучно, — смеется она, облизывая губы. — Ты мое новое развлечение, а мы уже столько времени потратили впустую. 

Он не знает, дразнит она или издевается, разыгрывает прелюдию к сексу или казни, но вряд ли у него есть выбор. 

Все-таки после общения со Средой он понял одно: если боги чего-то от тебя хотят, расслабься и получай удовольствие, это единственное, что от тебя зависит в данный момент.


End file.
